


in my fate filled heart

by shannedo



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Aloy and Avad miss their own party, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Minor Plot Spoilers, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannedo/pseuds/shannedo
Summary: Nil and Aloy take a break from the feast thrown in Aloy's honour. Avad is in need of a break too.





	in my fate filled heart

A feast held in her honour, a massive display of the finest food and wine the Sundom had to offer and it seemed everyone in Meridian had been invited. It was all Aloy could do to keep smiling and shaking hands until it felt like her wrist would snap, graciously accepting thanks she didn’t necessarily deserve – it had been a team effort after all. As uncomfortable as she felt, she kept it up. Avad had arranged it all, after the nobles of his city insisted and donated their coin in an unprecedented show of gratitude, and all those who had been right there in the thick of it, fighting alongside her seemed to be having a grand time. Erend and Talanah seemed to be getting along famously, although they’d had so much to drink between them they seemed to be spooking Varl. She’d spotted Sona dangerously close to smiling at something Petra Forgewoman had told her and Vanasha still seemed intent on wearing away at Uthid’s defences. It made her heart swell to know all these people could sleep safely now, never again to be threatened by HADES and the Shadow Carja.

She kept catching Avad’s eye across the room as he seemingly exchanged pleasantries with and endured the schmoozing of every Nobleman in Meridian. Good, kind Avad who had been ready to throw himself between herself and Helis earlier that same day. His eyes were so warm and beautiful they made her draw breath every time their gazes met.

Still shaking hands with every person in the great banquet hall desperate to meet her, Aloy felt another pair of eyes on her. This gaze weighed heavily on her, like she was a machine being stalked by a hunter, hidden in the tall grass. It wasn’t until she felt finger tips trailing up the base of her spine and she had to repress an undignified squeak that she realised who it was.

“What is it?” she asked with the usual bored tone she reserved for him. “Liking what you see?”

Nil’s steely silver gaze was appraising the armour – still stained with cultist blood – that now fit her body like a glove. Although with Nil it was difficult to tell whether he found her arousing or appetising. Both, perhaps.

“Can I not appreciate the woman who took on a legion of ancient death machines and won?”

She rolled her eyes. “You sound like _them_ ,” she said, “You were there, you know as well as anyone it took a village.”

Nil looked around at the Carjan Nobles Aloy had indicated. A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. “I never thought I’d see the high and mighty Carja ravenous for just a second of a Nora girl’s time,” he remarked, not unkind. “They should be. I know I am.” His hand was still firm against the base of her spine, trailing through the soft downy hair there. His lips were against the shell of her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine.

“If you don’t stop touching me like that, someone’s going to notice.”

“Let them,” he said. “I’d fuck you right here, right now, if you asked me to.”

His words made her breath stutter. “Has the sun fried your brain? Or has your exile made you forget basic decorum?” she asked, valiantly trying and failing to not imagine just that.

His hand shifted from her back to ghost around her wrist. “Come with me,” he said. His voice was deep and rumbling. “Away from these people. I’ll give you all the praise you deserve, I’ll make you feel like the saviour of the world should.”

And All-Mother, if that wasn’t an enticing offer. Her eyes darted around, thinking, checking no one was watching them, and then back to Nil. His face was strong, masculine, beautiful. She’d be a liar if she said she didn’t want that body against hers.

She nodded, and Nil drew her from the room by the wrist. Once out of the hall, he was pressing kisses to the delicate skin covering her veins, leading her up the stairs at a dreadfully slow pace. Once up the stairs and into the palace proper, they reached a room half filled by a massive bed, with views of the mountains stretching to the North and Meridian to the South. But Aloy didn’t much care for a room with a view right now, so long as it had a bed.

Nil pulled her tight into his arms. His body was burning against hers, his arms a powerful snare, holding her close. His lips fell against hers, their teeth clashing painfully, and he wasted no time in flicking his tongue into her mouth, lapping against hers. His fingers made short work of the clasps on her leather armour until he was parting layers of hide and silk to brush against the swell of her breasts. She found her own hands roving up his back, knotting into the wiry hair at the base of his skull. There was a clatter as his beautiful headdress was knocked from its perch but neither took much notice. Aloy was just left staring in wonder at the inky black hair falling over Nil’s forehead, the shorn sides seemingly adding to the sweeping angles of his pretty face.

That was, until, Nil’s lips fell from her face, to her jaw, to her neck and then downwards to draw a pert nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the bud of flesh in a way that made Aloy’s head fall back, her mouth drop open in a silent moan.

Then, Nil was pushing her back until she fell onto the bed and what was happening didn’t matter so much as the heat coiling in her belly.

 

* * *

 

 

Avad was well and truly exhausted by the time he could extricate himself from the crowded room of people desperate to wish him well and get into his good books. Aloy had vanished from sight moments before, leaving him to deal with the full force of the Carja nobility. He didn’t blame her – she’d fought a war, she was undoubtedly even more exhausted than he was. And boy was he exhausted. His heavy ceremonial dress was making his shoulders and neck ache and there was a throbbing in his temple from the heat of the room and the heady scent of wine.

 _Just a second,_ he told Marad as he slipped away. This crown would break his neck if he had to wear it a second longer. He made his way down the hall and to the stairs that led upwards into the palace. The night air was cool and calming as it brushed over his bare skin. It was nice just to be able to walk the halls of his palace with no guards, no servants, no guests to break into his thoughts. He made no attempt to hurry.

As he wandered along, stair after stair, he found himself wondering where Aloy could be. God, how that girl made his heart quicken. Something stirred in him at the memory of her, on the edge of the cliff, Erend and the Nora Brave named Varl on either side of her. She’d raised her bow to the sky in victory and he knew in that moment he owed her everything and would give her anything. If only she knew to what extent she had truly captured his heart.

Nearing his bedroom, Avad lifted his crown from his head and rolled his neck, sighing as he felt a relieving _pop_. When at his most belligerent, Avad often thought it was no wonder his father went mad. Being King was purely maddening.

His thoughts were stopped in their tracks as he heard a noise coming from beyond the heavy doors shielding his bedchamber. The room was usually posted by guards but tonight, he’d given all but the necessary the night off. Avad felt blood rush to his face as he realised the noise was the high-pitched moan of a woman. One she was desperately trying to stifle but failing miserably. He suddenly wanted to turn and flee but quickly stopped himself. He stood his ground. Drunken party guests didn’t get to fornicate in the King’s bedchamber just because they got lost.

No, he was being silly. Gripping his crown tighter, Avad braced a shoulder against one heavy door and shifted it aside. It was his bedroom, damnit.

Whatever he’d been expecting, it wasn’t this.

Aloy lay flat on her back, on his bed – _his bed, may the Sun have mercy –_ with her fists balled tightly into his bedsheets and her shock of red hair fanned out like a mane. Only a single remaining layer of silk shielded her breasts from sight – not that it really mattered when her legs were locked behind the head of a Carja soldier.

The scraping sound of the door made Aloy jump and her face drained of colour as her gaze met his. “Avad! Holy All-Mother-“ she moved quickly, doing her best to shield her modesty with what little fabric was left to her all as the colour flooded back into her face, turning her cheeks a violent pink. “What are you doing here?” she asked, belligerent.

His words were catching in his throat, his mouth completely dry. He could feel warmth flooding into his cheeks and downwards, into his cock at the sight of her. Lips bitten raw, skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat, single layer of blue silk doing nothing to hide her nipples raised in arousal, legs tightly crossed to shield her-

“Her eyes are further up than that,” came a deep, rumbling voice. He’d nearly forgotten they weren’t alone. Avad turned to look at the Carja soldier, laying eyes on someone eerily familiar, except he couldn’t place why. He couldn’t be a soldier now – his hair was far from regulation, his armour, strewn on the floor, customised how he liked it. And the tone – no active soldier would dare address their king like that.

“I-“ he started, then stopped, looking from the man to Aloy and then back again. There was something dark curling in the pit of his belly. Something evil. “This is my bedchamber.”

He suspected if Aloy could have flushed any brighter, she would have. “Nil, pass my clothes, we should go-“

“No, Aloy,” was the man’s – Nil’s – short reply. From his position on his knees at the side of the bed, he laid his hands on her thighs. The dark thing in Avad’s belly roared at the way she wilted under the man’s touch. “You’re not doing anything wrong,” he told her, before turning to Avad. “I’m paying the saviour of your city the reverence she deserves. Now if you don’t mind-“ He ducked his head, as if to resume the _act_ Avad had interrupted right away.

“I know you,” he blurted out.

The cool silver gaze was turned back onto him and suddenly, Avad understood why Aloy might shiver under it. “And I know you. I was there when you breached the city gates with your vanguard of Oseram.”

The memory was a hazy one for Avad – his focus had tunnelled onto only the palace and his father that day. “You fought for Sun-King Jiran.”

“And you sent me to prison,” Nil countered. Aloy looked utterly uncomfortable, caught between the two. “I bear no ill will against you, Avad. In fact, this incredible woman tells me you’re one to be admired.”

Avad looked to Aloy again and she could only offer him the weakest of smiles, but it flooded his chest with warmth. Aloy and the man she’d taken to bed looked at each other and Avad sensed there was more passing between them than he could understand. Then, Nil said, “You looked radiant, that day you stormed the breach.”

Aloy was stretching an arm out towards him, silk falling forgotten to her side, baring herself totally to him. “Avad,” she said, barely above a whisper. “Please.”

The Sun had not made him strong enough to refuse.

Before he was aware what he was doing, he was climbing up onto the bed beside her and leaning down to kiss her. Her lips were softer, plusher than they were even in his dreams. She responded beautifully to the tickle of his fingers over her breasts, toying with her nipples, as the slick sounds of Nil lapping at her core returned. Her moans were choked, rising and rising in pitch until they were so airy and urgent Avad thought Nil might make her come apart right then and there.

But no. He heard Nil draw back and the creak of the bedframe as he joined them, putting a firm hand on Avad’s shoulder to push him back. Instead of claiming Aloy, as Avad expected, Nil’s hands fell to Avad’s waist, pushing aside his pants. The soldier with black smudges under his eyes smirked at the sight of Avad’s half erect cock and started working him with a spit-slick palm as he claimed his mouth.

At the taste of Nil’s tongue against his, Avad groaned – he still tasted like Aloy. A jerk of the hand on his cock ripped a keening noise free from his chest and Nil muffled a cruel laugh into his mouth. As Avad’s cock stiffened, Nil drew back, their foreheads still in contact as they looked down at the desperate girl beneath them. “Fuck her good, Avad,” Nil breathed, his lips glistening with spit and slick. “She’s begging for your cock. Her cunt is _dripping.”_

It was Aloy’s turn to keen and whimper under Nil’s intense gaze. Her hand made to flit down between her legs and start rubbing but Nil caught her wrist with all the precision and deadliness of a hunter. “Now, now, Aloy. What did we say about me taking care of you? _Us_ taking care of you.”

Aloy let out another whimper as Nil moved away, closer to her head. Avad could only swallow thickly as he watched Nil pin her arms above her head, leaving her totally open to Avad. Nil was nodding at him to go on and God, if Avad couldn’t fall apart right now just by looking at her. Her body was strung as tight as a bowstring, ready to snap, her skin quivering under his ravenous gaze. Breasts pebbled with gooseflesh in the chilled evening air and core glistening with slick. All for him. All for him if he would just reach out and take it.

Aloy spread her legs as he moved closer, making room for him – his own body was naked and shivering in anticipation too. He could feel Nil watching intently as he took hold of his spit-slick cock and guided it towards Aloy’s entrance. The moment he could feel the velvety heat against his head, he had to bite back a grown, stop himself from snapping his hips forward. Instead he pushed, slowly, with all the restraint he could pull together. It was hot and wet and _glorious,_ and his whole body was quaking as Aloy started moaning.

He watched her face for any sign of discomfort, going as slow as he could, holding himself still once he was buried as deep as he could go. Then, once he was sure she was okay, he started to rock her hips against hers.

Slow at first, building in rhythm until he could hear the slap of their skin coming together, as he started to draw breathy moans from her once again. It was all he could do to keep a steady rhythm and not just double over her and drive into her with all the ferocity he felt building in his chest. There would be time for that, he assured himself.

Her moaning suddenly quietened, and he felt himself being snapped out of his reverie in a bout of panic, looking down at Aloy only to see she had shifted her head into Nil’s lap and was now craning her neck to mouth at his cock. It was against Nil’s rule, but he seemed to have about as much control of himself right now as Avad did, his eyes fluttering shut and his mouth dropping open in a little _o._ His fingers were curling tight into her wild red curls as she licked at his head, both letting a litany of moans and curses free. Nil caught his eye and that smirk was back, his cock hardening under Aloy’s ministrations, and he said, “Do you have any oil?”

Totally dumbfounded for a second, Avad’s hips stuttered. “What?”

“Oil? In your bedside cabinet?”

Trying to resume a normal rhythm, Avad nodded hurriedly. “Top drawer,” he breathed, not even stopping to think what for.

Nil gently moved out from under Aloy, letting go of her arms so that he could rise and go to the dresser. Aloy’s now freed arms were quick to latch onto Avad’s. He’d been holding himself up on either side of her waist but now Aloy was dragging him down, knotting her arms behind his head, pressing them chest to chest. The angle was utterly changed and Aloy let out a moan for all of Meridian to hear as Avad’s cock hit a sweet spot inside her. She was driving him insane, his hips snapping into her with renewed frenzy.

“That’s my girl,” came Nil’s voice, drifting somewhere behind Avad. “Take what you want.”

Avad was lost in the maddening sensation of Aloy wrapped around his cock, her breasts against his chest, her teeth scraping against his stubble until he felt a hand on the small of his backs. His hips stuttered again, and he heard Nil ask, “Is this okay?” It took a moment to realise the hand on his back was slick with oil, dancing dangerously close to the split of his ass. “Can I fuck you, Avad? Whilst you fuck her?”

He should have probably thought about it. It should have probably given him more than a moment’s pause. But he found himself nodding rapidly, moaning, “Yes. God, yes. Fuck me.”

And that was all it took.

He slowed the frantic rhythm of his hips as Nil climbed up onto the bed behind him and worked a finger between his cheeks, teasing at the taut ring of muscle there. Nil pressed up against his back, warm breath ghosting over his ear as he pushed the tip of his finger in. “You look incredible, fucking her like that,” he murmured in Avad’s ear as he worked some of the tension out of his hole. Avad let go a little whimper, pain and pleasure mingling to set his skin on fire. “Look at how beautiful our girl is, Avad. Look at her.”

Avad did just that. Aloy was panting under him, finger nails digging into his tense biceps, vibrant red hair stuck to her forehead in wisps. She looked incredible and Avad had to calm himself as Nil worked him open, first with one finger, then with two.

He could only take so much of slowly rocking forward into Aloy’s core and then back onto Nil’s fingers. It was driving him insane. By the time Nil could fit in a third finger, sending sparks skittering up Avad’s spine, he was grunting, “I’m fine, Nil. Just- oh god, just fuck me.”

Nil seemed to consider it for a second before pulling back. The loss of his fingers made Avad whimper pathetically and it seemed like it took forever for Nil to slick up his cock.

Waiting patiently, Avad shifted his weight onto one arm and brushed a damp lock of hair from Aloy’s face. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to please you like this,” he murmured, lost in the wild depths of her hazel eyes.

Aloy’s smile was warm, basking in his attentions. “Pro’ly about as long as I’ve wanted to please you,” she said in an answering murmur. She looked positively blissful as she leaned up to kiss him. Their lips held a sweet, short contact before Avad felt the head of Nil’s cock pressing into his hole.

An animalistic sound ripped free of Nil’s chest as he pressed into Avad, until his sticky skin was flush against Avad’s back. “Alright, pretty boy,” Nil murmured, barely holding himself together. “Move.”

Avad didn’t need to be told twice, driving forward into Aloy with a renewed vigour that had her gasping for air. The sensation was heavenly, the tight slick heat wrapped around his cock as he was filled up from behind. Nil’s incredible, strong body held him upright as he fucked into Aloy, watching her breasts bounce and her head fall back into the sheets, toes curling with pleasure. He found himself thinking this was pure heaven. If this was hedonism, the Sun would just have to forgive him because Avad had never known a better pleasure than this.

Way too quickly, he could feel the heat in his belly coiling tighter and tighter. Nil was pounding into him, losing all pretence of gentleness and just chasing his own climax. Avad slipped a hand between his and Aloy’s bodies and started working the nub of flesh between Aloy’s legs with her own slick. He could feel Aloy tightening around him, her body going taut. He rubbed at her clit with his last ounce of energy, hips jerking with little control left.

And then, he felt Aloy go tight, her back arching up off the bed as her core tightened around him, wringing his own orgasm from him. Aloy went still and Avad drove into her one last time, staying there and holding on so tightly he was afraid he might leave bruises on her hips as he spilled inside of her. Everything went white for a second as every muscle in Avad’s body screamed in pleasure, the woman under him positively shaking.

Then, he went ragged, like every bone in his body had liquified, and he felt Nil holding him up, still fucking his overly sensitive hole, chasing that feeling that always seemed just out of reach. Suddenly, Nil stilled, his hips flush against Avad’s ass as he spilled his seed.

Nil went boneless against his back and they both slumped down to the bed next to Aloy, who was still breathing and panting like she’d just ran a race. Avad certainly felt like he had. Nil curled into his side and Avad felt a warm sensation in his chest as he wrapped an arm around the taller man’s shoulders and pulled his head onto his chest, brushing the hair stuck to his forehead out of his eyes.

Nil looked to Aloy, a smile lighting his lips as he assured himself she was satisfied, and then his eyes fluttered shut as he burrowed into Avad’s bare chest.

It was Aloy’s turn to pull Avad close. His own too long hair was falling in his eyes and he realised this was the first time Aloy had seen him without his crown. He wondered if she preferred his curls to the buzzed sides and windswept waves of Nil’s hair. Looking into those eyes, he decided it didn’t much matter to him. As long as he got this moment with both of them.

His eyelids felt as heavy as lead when Aloy leaned in to kiss him on the forehead. “Sleep tight,” she whispered, so as not to wake Nil.

The sun would rise again tomorrow and Nil and Aloy would be there to witness it too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll apologise right off the bat for the undoubtedly terrible writing & grammar but this was originally gonna be like 1k of smut but now it's nearly 4k and its 2:30am & I have classes tomorrow. Good lord, why do I do this to myself?
> 
> Bc I love these characters!! That's why. I hope you enjoyed, pls leave a kudos or a comment if you can! Now I'm going to bed. Follow me on tumblr @astolove if you fancy.
> 
> (everyone in HZD is bi. fight me.)


End file.
